


The Only Alpha For Me

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Virgil Sanders, Alpha!Roman Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Patton Sanders, Beta!Virgil Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Roman Sanders, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Logan Sanders, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Traditional alphahood is a toxic ideal and should be destroyed, Trans Man Patton Sanders, loving relationship, manual sex, mention of gender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman has a rough day at work. Luckily, his mates are there to help him forget about his worries.





	The Only Alpha For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has a guide ([Your Guide To The Gender Trinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501283/chapters/43842967)) if you want to know more, but the fic should work as a standalone.

Roman walked through the door and the others could smell the stress and frustration coming off him in waves. Logan and Virgil shared a look of concern. Patton was already on his feet.

“You're home early!” he said. “I thought you were heading out for drinks with the rest of the cast after rehearsal?”

“I wasn't in the mood.” Roman didn't say anything more as he headed to the kitchen and pulled the leftovers Patton had saved for him out of the fridge. The silence was almost more concerning than his scent.

Virgil padded over and sat in the chair next to Roman. Patton grabbed the seat next to them, a worried frown fixed on his face.

“We got a new order in at work today,” Virgil said. “They messed up the numbers and we got 500 copies of the same album. I spent like three hours arguing with the support hotline trying to get it fixed.”

Roman let them talk, barely interjecting with a 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' every now and then. Patton's frown was deepening by the minute.

“So,” Virgil said when Roman is done eating, “are you gonna tell us what's bothering you?”

Roman was quiet for a minute.

“Am I manly?” he asked.

Virgil gave a desperate look at Patton – unsurprising, given that their “all gender is fake” position was well-established, leaving them less than equipped to answer Roman's question. But despite actually being a man, Patton seemed just as clueless about how to answer Roman as they were.

“Of course you are.” Logan joined them at last, the omega of the group coming to stand behind the two seated betas. He gestured to the blue charm on Roman's pronoun bracelet today. “You identify as male. That's all that manhood is.”

“Was someone at work being a dick again?” Virgil asked. Roman had worn a skirt to the theatre a couple of days last week, when he had been feeling more 'she'. Most people at Roman's workplace were accepting, but –

“I don't want to get into it.”

“Was it Todd again? He's just jealous cause you got cast as the lead –”

“Virgil,” Patton said, warningly. “He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to.”

“I know, I know!” Roman said. “I’m the alpha prince, hero to my people, irresistible to betas and omegas across the land. Both in life and on stage.”

He acted out preening, but the smirk on his face didn't match the worry his eyes.

“Are you feeling insecure about your alphahood?” Logan asked.

“Lo!” Patton protested, as Roman flustered.

Virgil shrugged at him. “If even Logan knows, you know it's obvious, right?”

“And you know you needn't be, right?” Patton added, with a pointed look at the other two.

“I certainly have no complaints about our relationship.”

“Traditional alphahood is a toxic ideal and should be destroyed,” Virgil said, deadpan. “But… you know I wouldn't be here if you weren't the best alpha I've ever met.”

“Aww!”

Patton cooed at them as Roman and Virgil both turned pink. Roman leaned across to hug Virgil, burying his nose into Virgil's neck to breathe in their scent.

“It's alright, Ro. I've got you.” Virgil carded their fingers through Roman's hair, intending to comfort.

They weren't expecting Roman to let out a soft whine, and nuzzle deeper into their neck.

Virgil glanced at Logan and Patton. It was clear from their shocked expressions that they hadn't just imagined that sweet, desperate little noise.

Oh.

“Roman.” Virgil let their voice go a little deeper, lets a smirk spread across their face. “Do you need to get out of your head for a little while?”

Roman started up at that, blinking at Virgil in surprise. Then something in his expression went soft.

“…Yes,” he said quietly. “Please.”

“That sounds like an achievable goal,” Logan quipped.

Patton was already on his feet. He gripped Roman's shirt collar, tugging on it gently.

“Come, alpha.”

And with that he led the way to the bedroom.

They sat Roman down on the bed, Logan and Patton either side of him, Virgil stood between his legs, arms around Roman's shoulders.

“Any special requests?” Virgil prompted. “You know we don't have anything in particular planned.”

Roman shook his head.

“I can't… I need to not be in control.”

“And you remember the safewords?” Logan prompted.

Roman sighed.

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop,” he recited dutifully.

Virgil glanced at Patton.

“Pat, how are you doing?”

Patton gave a cheerful shrug.

“I want to stay and help out, but I don't think I want to be touched today.”

Virgil nodded, frowning slightly. Patton's dysphoria must be worse than usual today.

“And Lo, you're –”

“I'm entirely happy to participate.”

“Okay.” Virgil rolled their shoulders back. “Let's get started then.”

Patton crawled on the bed behind Roman, kneeling with a hand on each of Roman's wrists, pinning him down. Logan walked off down the side of the bed, but as Roman turned his head to follow, Virgil caught his chin and pulled his attention gently forward again.

“Focus on me,” they said, softly. “We're going to take care of you, okay?”

Roman made a soft noise of acknowledgement, already half-under. That was fast – faster than usual, although Virgil pushed the concern to the back of their mind. Talking would come later, Roman needed this part first.

Virgil let their fingers trail down Roman's neck to his chest, toying with the top button of his shirt.

“Good boy. Keep your eyes on me.”

They nodded to Patton, who grinned and began pressing slow kisses against Roman's neck. Roman shivered, but didn't look around.

“That's my alpha…”

Virgil slowly undid Roman's shirt, pausing whenever Roman's eyes threatened to flutter closed. Patton's attention had left a large bruise against his collarbone – no marks above the neckline when Roman has a play on, unfortunately – and Roman was sighing softly with each kiss Patton gave him, a sound only just short of a moan.

The three of them were distracted by a low moan from behind them. Logan had stripped down to his bra and panties – a functional, utilitarian grey pair, nothing like the blue silk he wore when they had something special planned – and was stroking a hand over his crotch.

Roman's spine had stiffened, and Virgil could see he was fighting the urge to look. They put a hand against Roman's chest, grounding him, and then shared a glance with Patton.

“Go help Lo, if you want,” Virgil said. “Roman knows to keep still, don't you?”

Roman nodded, and Patton released him, giving him one last kiss before he moved away.

“Shirt off, then back in position,” Virgil instructed, and Roman let them pull the shirt free before putting his hands back exactly where they had been.

Virgil pulled their own shirt quickly over their head, then knelt between Roman's legs. Logan and Patton were making out in earnest now, loud moans coming from the back of the room where Roman couldn't see.

“How are you doing?” they asked. “Colour?”

“Green,” Roman said, quickly.

“I bet you're wondering what Lo and Pat are up to. Bet you're imagining all sorts of things they might be doing together to make those sounds.” Patton had one hand on Logan's breast and another inside his panties. “Are you worried about being left out?”

Roman took a slow, shaky breath.

“I trust you,” he said.

Oh. Hearing those words was always a dizzying rush for Virgil.

“Damn right,” they replied. “I promised we'd take care of you and we will.” They put their hand on Roman's thigh, thumb rubbing in slow circles over the bulge in Roman's pants, and watched Roman's cheeks flush. “You're my alpha. You think I get on my knees for just anybody?”

Roman shook his head, mutely, and Virgil responded by pressing a slow kiss against his crotch that made Roman squeak with pleasure.

“No touching, now.” Virgil smirked up at their mate as they slowly unzipped Roman's trousers, letting his hard-on spring loose. Across the room, slick wet noises and loud moans could only mean that Patton was fingering Logan, working him open and ready for whatever came next.

“Hey, Lo?” Virgil called, slowly running his fingers over Roman's silk boxers, listening to him moan in response. “What do you reckon, do you want his mouth or his knot?”

“His – ah, Patton! – his mouth, if you don't mind. And – mmm! – soon.”

“On your feet,” Virgil commanded, “but eyes on me.”

Roman stood, a little shaky, while Virgil pulled off his pants and boxers before standing too.

“Good alpha,” Virgil purred, caressing Roman's face. “You've done so well. On the bed on your back, and you can look and touch all you want, okay?”

“Yes Dom,” Roman responded, apparently by reflex. “Can I – can you –”

He looked guilty for asking, and Virgil paused.

“What is it, Ro? What do you need?”

“… Kiss?”

“Of course.” Virgil pulled his head down, pressing their lips together firmly, just a little hint of tongue.

Roman whimpered into their mouth as they pulled away.

“Don't worry, babe,” Virgil reassured him. “I'm not done with you yet. But you want to give Logan his turn too, don't you? Want to be good to all your mates?”

Roman whined in response, and all but fell back onto the bed, where Logan was waiting for him, naked except for his glasses, his serious expression belied by flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

“You kept me waiting,” Logan said, sternly. “I hope you're ready to make it up to me.”

“Please,” Roman whined, nuzzling his face against Logan's leg. Virgil saw Logan's moment of surprise at how needy Roman was despite barely being touched.

“Alpha,” Logan said, a little softer this time. “You always take care of me. You want to show me again how right I was to choose you?”

“Please.” Roman's voice was barely audible.

“Shh,” Logan gentled him, moving so that he was kneeling over Roman's face. “Go on, Roman, make me feel good, just like you always do.”

Roman rested his hands on Logan's thighs, and dove into Logan's pussy with a vigour that was verging towards desperation. Logan groaned loudly, and ground his hips down against Roman's face, and Virgil remembered, somewhat uncomfortably, that they were still in skinny jeans.

As they struggled out of their remaining clothes, Patton came over, pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil's lips.

“Hey there,” Patton said with a smile. “I thought you might like a hand.”

He held up his own hand, which was already sheathed in a latex glove, and held a tube of lubricant.

“Pat, you don't have to –”

“Hush, you.” Patton kissed them again. “Just cause you aren't my Dom right this second doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you. And besides –” He glanced at Roman and Logan on the bed – “Lo isn't going to last long at this rate, so you'd better get a wiggle on.”

Virgil blushed a little, and climbed onto the foot of the bed on all fours.

“Should I go gentle?” Patton asked as he spread lube over his gloved hand.

“Fuck no,” was Virgil's response, and Patton laughed.

Patton slid two fingers in straight away, only scissoring them a couple of times before adding a third. Virgil was so full it burned, but then they'd never been one to mind a little pain during sex – a fact that their mates knew all too well. As Patton pumped his fingers in and out, friction catching with every millimetre, Virgil moaned loudly, their cock twitching against their stomach.

The air was full of hormones, the room echoing with the sounds of needy whining, desperate groaning, and the wet, rhythmic noises of sex. Logan's breath stuttered, his hands buried in Roman's hair as he rode Roman's face for all he was worth, breathily instructing – “there, right there, don't stop –!”

Logan cried out as his orgasm hit, hips still grinding down as he rode out the aftershocks, almost doubled over as he murmured praise to Roman.

“So clever, you take such good care of me, of our pack, love you so much –”

Patton slid a fourth finger inside Virgil, and their back arched, a shiver running through them from head to toe.

“Look at our gorgeous betas,” Virgil heard Logan say. They turned their head, and saw Roman's head in Logan's lap, his face covered in Logan's come, watching them with an awed expression. “Look what a beautiful pack you've made for us.”

“Mm, enough.” Virgil's voice was so low it was practically a growl. “Patton, I'm done.”

Despite their commanding tone, they whined a little as Patton drew his fingers out.

Virgil rose up onto their knees, and met Logan's eye for a moment.

“My turn.”

Unlike their other two mates, Logan liked to be in control during sex as much as Virgil did, which had led to them developing the skill of non-verbal communications. Virgil raised an eyebrow: are you joining us? Logan shook his head, glancing to Patton – Virgil figured he was worried about how Patton might feel if he was left out, particularly if it was already a rough day. The message was clear: Virgil had Roman all to themselves.

And they were just fine with that.

Virgil crawled up the bed, draping themselves over Roman and kissing him messily, sucking Logan's slick off his lips. Roman was pliant beneath them, meeting their kisses softly and open-mouthed.

Virgil ran a hand up Roman's thigh.

“Colour for me, love?”

“ _A_ _h_ _h_ … Green,” Roman said, a little slower than Virgil liked. His eyes fluttered half-closed in anticipation.

Then Virgil sank halfway onto Roman's cock, and Roman's eyes opened wide in surprise, his loud moan matching Virgil's own.

“You thought I was going to tease you?” they asked, a little breathlessly. “I'm the one in charge here, don't you forget that.”

Virgil sank down another inch or so, and Roman whimpered in pleasure. His hands went to Virgil's waist, but he hesitated for a moment.

“Can I – please –?”

“Touch all you want, I want to feel your hands on me,” Virgil answered. “But don't try to set the pace. And no more talking, not unless it's to safeword or you're screaming my name.”

Virgil ground their hips in circles as they lowered themselves slowly, letting Roman feel every millimetre. They leant forward, Roman's hands on their back, their own hands in Roman's hair, tugging gently.

“Virgil,” Roman said softly, desperately. “Virgil, Virgil, Virgil…”

Virgil swallowed the moan with a kiss.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? How gorgeous you looked with Lo riding your mouth, taking care of him without even touching yourself, always putting us first, giving us what we need…”

They bottomed out, rolling their hips against Roman's, and Roman mewled softly against their lips, his face flushed bright red.

“Sometimes I look at you and I need your cock in me so bad,” Virgil murmured. “Need to feel you deep inside me, how full you make me feel, and hear those sweet little noises you're making right now.”

Roman tried to hide his face against Virgil's shoulder, but they pulled him back gently to look at them once more.

“You're the only alpha for me, Roman. Only one I'd ever want in a million years. 'Kay?”

Roman blinked once, then nodded softly. Virgil smiled back at him, then lifted themselves up, one hand on Roman's chest for support, and started riding him hard and fast.

There aren't words for this part.

Everything else in the world fell away, and there was nothing left but sweat and rhythm and the perfect catch of friction and _Roman_. Roman's moans, loud and unashamed and needy. Roman's hands, grasping soft and desperate at their hips. And most of all, Roman's face, staring up at them, his pupils blown wide and his lips bitten red, babbling a variety of noises which occasionally give way to whining Virgil's name.

It was such a rush. Having Roman inside and underneath them, begging wordlessly for anything that Virgil was willing to give. Virgil could feel themselves getting close –

And then Roman turned his head away. Virgil faltered for a moment, about to force his head back, but first they glanced in the direction Roman was looking at, and –

Patton and Logan were sprawled across the large armchair in the corner of the room, Patton behind and Logan in his lap with legs spread wide. Patton was three fingers deep inside Logan's pussy, while Logan's head rolled back in pleasure against Patton's shoulder – but despite his half-lidded eyes, he was staring at the two of them with a gaze as hard as steel. Behind him Patton was watching too, even as he mouthed kisses at Logan's neck.

Virgil leant down, close to Roman's ear, and whispered: “They can't keep their eyes off of us.”

Roman's eyes went wide as Virgil smirked, and said a little louder: “I guess we'd better put on a show.”

They started moving again, at a pace fast enough that their abs and thighs were aching with it, but with their lovers' eyes on them – with Patton, with Logan, with Roman, all watching them with fire in their gaze? They could do this all night.

Virgil moved Roman's hand to their cock, and he took hold of it immediately, stroking in perfect rhythm with each thrust. Roman's knot was starting to swell, Virgil could feel the catch of it every time they sank down, and Roman whimpered, desperately: “Virgil, Virgil, _Virgil_ –”

“You can come any time you want to,” Virgil told him teasingly, lifting themselves up a little to keep the knot from slipping inside. Roman whined with _want_ , and Virgil ached to give into him, but they knew from experience that aftercare was about a thousand times harder while knotted, and Roman needed taking care of tonight.

With Roman's hand working skilfully along their cock, Roman's cock buried deep inside them, Logan's and Roman's and their own moans filling the room, Virgil could feel their orgasm approaching fast. They held onto Roman's shoulders with both hands, gripping tight as their vision went white for a second, release shuddering through them. They blinked their eyes clear in time to see stripes of their come painting Roman's stomach and chest and hand, Roman's mouth open in a silent scream as he began to follow them over the edge, coming deep inside of Virgil.

Virgil reached down, grabbing Roman's knot hard enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure. Another spurt of come filled Virgil, as they bounced up and down on Roman's cock a couple of times more, massaging his knot the whole time. They drew out Roman's orgasm for thirty seconds, perhaps a minute, before releasing his knot, finally letting their alpha begin to soften inside of them.

Roman lay flat against the bed, eyes closed, every limb shaking slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Virgil, for all that they weren't knotted, was reluctant to move away, even for a moment. They rolled off of Roman and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. In response, Roman's eyelids fluttered for a moment without opening, a smile forming on his face. Virgil forced themselves to move as far as the bedside cabinet, grabbing a couple of clean, soft towels and a bottle of water.

“Hey, Ro,” Virgil said softly, stroking his face with one hand. “How are you doing?”

“… 'm good,” Roman said, clearly still floating.

“That's good, love. You did so well for me, love you so much. I'm gonna get you cleaned up, okay?”

They moved slowly, lying beside Roman, skin against skin as they wiped up the mess of fluids and sweat on both of them with one of the towels. They splashed a little water from the bottle onto a clean corner, and gently wiped Roman's face clean of the dried mess of Logan's slick. The filthy towel got tossed in the laundry basket with practised accuracy, and Virgil gentled Roman into taking a drink before finishing the rest of the bottle themselves.

“Well done,” Virgil murmured. “You think you can get under the covers with me?”

“Cuddle time?” Roman asked, sleepily.

“Yeah, of course.” Virgil helped him shuffle up the bed, then curled up behind him, towel under their hips to keep come from trickling onto the sheets. “You know I never turn down a chance to be the big spoon.”

Roman laughed, softly – almost a giggle. He was different at times like this, blissed out and pliant, melting against Virgil like warm butter. He lost all his self-consciousness, and let himself be completely open.

Virgil's chest _ache_ _d_ with the joy of being allowed to see Roman like this. They loved Roman so, so much.

“You know that every word I told you was true, right?” they murmured into Roman's hair. “I love you more than I have words for. You're the best alpha in the world, and anyone who says otherwise can piss off, okay?”

Roman hummed happily, and Virgil wasn't sure he'd really heard. But that was okay. They could tell him again tomorrow, and the two of them could talk about _stress_ and _getting overwhelmed_ and _asking for help when you needed it_. And if that didn't work, they'd say it the next day, and the next day, and the next day…

Patton emerged from the bathroom, carrying Logan in his arms, who only looked slightly put out by this. As Patton deposited Logan on the bed, Roman made grabby hands at the two of them, and Virgil had to bite back a laugh.

“Come on Pat,” they called. “In the bed, it's cuddle time for everyone.”

“Oh, I was going to –” Patton started, but he faltered as he looked at Roman. Virgil didn't need to see Roman's face to know the puppy dog eyes he was giving to their mate. “Oh, alright then.”

“C'mere,” Roman said, pulling Patton until they were snuggling face to face. “Can I have Patton kisses?”

“Of course you can, silly-pie!” Patton peppered Roman's face with kisses, and Roman retaliated, until both of them were laughing. Virgil slung an arm over the pair of them, resting their hand against Logan's elbow, where he was curled around Patton from behind, he and Virgil forming matching brackets around their loves.

 _You good?_ Virgil asked with a look. _Are we all good?_

Logan answered with a small nod. _Yeah. We're okay, for now._

“Mmm…” Roman's voice was getting heavier, and Virgil suspected he wasn't far from falling asleep.

“I have the best pack,” he said, in a warm, low voice, smooth as honey.

“I think we can all concur with that,” Logan responded, soft with fondness.

Virgil pressed a kiss to the back of Roman's neck.

“Love you all so much,” they murmured, smiling to themselves as their loves answered in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was confused:  
> Roman is an alpha, is genderfluid, and is using he/him pronouns in this fic (but sometimes uses she/her).  
> Virgil is a beta, is agender, and uses they/them pronouns.  
> Patton is a beta, is a trans man, and uses he/him.  
> Logan is an omega, is a cis man (who has a vagina because he's an omega), and uses he/him.


End file.
